Talk:Recreation Trailer
Church and Tex I don't understand how Church and Tex are here. Are they dead or not? --Bron Hañda 15:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This was on Churchs page wasn't it anyway I think we decided that while most of the trailer was cannon Tex and Church wernt like Reds getting a vehicle and while Caboose setting himself on fire was canon Church watching it and lamenting about his past wasn't hope that clears this up for ya.Sniperteam82308 20:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) What makes one part of the trailer cannon and the other part non-canon? I don't think anyone can decide what parts they think should be cannon and what parts can't. --Bron Hañda 21:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that tex and church have been confirmed dead a thousand times over. Those parts of the the trailer adn DEMONSTRATABLY non canon, so dont ask questions if you are just going to give the middle finger to the answer given. ralok 00:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Grow up. Only a child would get pissy because I disagreed with them. All I did was pointed out that common opinion doesn't make something cannon. --Bron Hañda 04:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :While I don't agree with how Ralok put it he is right you asked for an answer I gave you one and you shot it down. Also Church's parts couldn't have been canon in a jenga jam interveiw Burns confirmed that Alpha Church died in the EMP. And while Tex's fate is controversial many belive her to have died as well and returned as Epsilons version of Tex.Sniperteam82308 00:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Burnie also confirmed Donut's death. Is there evidence to prove that the Church in the Trailer wasn't really there or is it speculation? --Bron Hañda 04:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Until proven otherwise, Aplha-Church is dead. Burnie obviously lied about Donut to avoid spoilers, but as a wikia, we can only deal with facts, right? Thus Alpha-Church is dead and this trailer has to be considered non-canon because Church is dead. And it really doesn't make a lot of sense for RoosterTeeth to even bother bringing in Epsilon-Church if there is still some part of Alpha out there. And Tex was apparently saved on a back-up somewhere in the Freelancer base. How'd she get to Valhalla?Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe Church & Tex really are there, but as spirits. Even though they were both destroyed in the EMP, their souls still live on. Similar to the Iron Giant; Hogarth said "If something has feelings (no matter what that something is) they have a soul & souls never die(Cheesy much?) Or like if a loved one dies, their still watching over us (similar to how Church was watching over the Reds with his sniper). They both also could've been in purgatory, explaining why they said "They're not done." They need to accomplish something before they can get to heaven. ::::Well there's my crazy explanation. Oo7nightfire 12:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't agree with what Hogarth siad in the Iron Giant(Which was a great movie by the way). If somethings mechanicl I don't see it as able to have a soul or Spirit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I'm just saying, it is a movie anyway. Oo7nightfire 15:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know I know... oh and quick little fact. The Iron Giant was on today on The Hub. I watched it.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Transparent If theyre spirits why arent they transparent like eariler epsiodes? Because. That was a clue to them being noncanon. You see. The trailer did happen. Its just Tex and Church weren't there. They were used to promote the revival of Church in the form of Epsilon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC)